


Best Kept Secret

by fawnspotsam



Series: Sex Work AU [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Identity Porn, M/M, Mild Blood, Premature Ejaculation, Rope Bondage, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/fawnspotsam
Summary: The Avengers are called out on a mission.This is set the morning afterThe Second Appointment, you'll definitely need to read that first otherwise none of this makes any sense.T-Rating will be replaced when explicit chapters are added, and tags will be added.





	1. Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I can be sorry for many things (I'm Canadian, that's my favourite passtime). But mostly, sorry this chapter is so short.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Update: title changed to an altered FOB lyric

The Avengers were called just a few hours after Steve departed from Tony’s penthouse. Steve’s mind was still spinning from the events that unfolded, but he managed to put his thoughts aside as he was briefed on the latest crisis that they were facing.

“There appears to have been an attack just south of the Canadian border in Alaska.” Fury and Hill stood together on the bridge of the quinjet. “An armoured truck failed to reach its destination, and the crew are not responding to their base. The truck was found when smoke was reported by a weather plane. It was damaged beyond running, with the crew and the cargo gone.”

“_Canada_?” Iron Man sighed, the voice modulator making it sound more like an electric wheeze than a voice. “Can’t it ever be somewhere more tropical?”

Steve couldn’t refrain from rolling his eyes but did not respond to him. “What had the truck been transporting?”

Fury seemed to be out of patience, and Hill spoke up. “A wanted criminal in the hold, the evidence of his latest crimes in the front cab with the driver.”

“Great,” Clint grumbled. “So, where are you planning on dropping us off? ‘Cause I’m going to need something with sleeves.”

The team were taken by helicopter north to the forest where the coordinates of the truck had last been recorded. “Okay, Widow and Hawkeye will go East, Iron Man can head West and patrol from overhead.”

“And _you’ll_ be doing…?” Iron Man’s sass seemed to be more excessive today than usual.

“I’ll hitch a ride with you if you need the babysitting.”

Black Widow smirked before heading Eastward with Hawkeye in tow. They quickly disappeared into the trees.

“The trees are too dense for me to see much from the air. I may as well hang out with you, Cap.”

It dawned on Steve that the sight of Iron Man walking was strange to him. They started together on foot Westward from the truck wreckage. “You seem to be even less sociable than usual today, I’m surprised you want to ‘_hang out_’.”

“Well, I haven’t had my morning coffee. I had a _banana_. It’s a travesty.”

Steve had been actively keeping Tony out of his mind, but that comment reminded Steve of his note to Tony that morning. _No coffee_. He wondered if Tony would enjoy his humour. Or, Steve thought with a tiny shameful thrill, Tony would take it to heart and follow his instruction. His order? No… That was not something Steve should even consider. Tony and he were… an arrangement. A paid arrangement. Steve provided a service.

Tony had been so vulnerable in front of Steve the previous night. One would never have had been able to imagine _the_ Tony Stark to be such an incredibly fantastic, praise-hungry, beautiful… submissive? Bed-partner? Steve realized he had no word to describe what Tony really _was_ to Steve.

“The most important meal of the day, you know.”

“So I’m told.”

The conversation was cut short by a cracking sound to their left and Steve’s breath was knocked out of his chest as Iron Man plucked him from his stance and down to the ground with a crash. Steve’s ears were ringing and in what seemed like a blink, the trees to the immediate south of them were collapsing, their leaves aflame. “Well, shit.” Iron Man’s voice boomed, the metal reverberating against Steve’s back. “We’ve got another incoming.”

Before Steve could regain footing, they were airborne.

“_Guys, we’ve got company_.” Iron Man spoke into the comms, into Steve’s ear. “_They don’t seem to like us._”

Steve’s eyes were scanning through the snowy woodland, trying to see a pattern in the disturbed trees. A thin trail of void led backward from the fire they were fleeing from. “Iron Man, we have to follow that line in the trees. They were hiding out somewhere there.”

“_We’re on our way_.” Black Widow responded through the comms.

Iron Man changed their trajectory, southbound. “Well, I can’t seem to find any heat readings. But it’s pretty freezing out here. Easy cover. Ugh. Canada.” They suddenly swerved to the right, then began a zig-zag flight pattern. “Machine guns? Really? These guys are so _rude_, we are their _guests_.” Iron Man aimed his free gauntlet down to the forest, shooting a repulsor blast to the direction of the source of the gunfire.

Cap grunted as he felt the unmistakeable strike of a bullet graze his thigh. Iron Man must be monitoring him because he reported to the comms, “Cap is unprotected from oncoming fire.”

Iron Man was weaving back and forth in the air, between the taller trees, narrowly avoiding fire. “_They have to be on some type of vehicle if they’re keeping up with you,_” Hawkeye replied.

“Yeah, they—” They were suddenly careening towards the forest floor. Steve was pulled to the center of Iron Man’s chest and they rotated for the suit to take the brunt of the impact.

A small crater of dirt and snow and fallen trees is what Steve opened his eyes to. He stood up, ankle twinging faintly but it was not a priority. Iron Man lay motionless in the center of the disturbed earth.

“Iron Man down. Are his coordinates still being relayed?”

Black Widow responded. “_Yes we’re working our way towards you. Some small sentry guns were shooting at you from ground level. Not that many bodies on guard but we have to disable them to get past._”

Steve took a deep breath before kneeling by Iron Man. The helmet was dented, sparking erratically. Steve suspected it might be jammed shut. The breathing systems may be damaged as well. He brought his hands up to grip the panels by the edges of the helmet, tugging. There was resistance, but, with his full force, Steve was able to peel up the face plate to reveal the blood-covered face of his teammate, which he had never seen before.

Which he had never expected to see… and _recognize._

Tony Stark’s face glistened with blood at his hairline and in drying lines down his cheeks.

“I—Tony. _Tony_,” Steve’s voice was low, wanting to throttle the man lying in front of him, yet nearly wanting to kiss him at the same time. “Tony!” Before Steve could actually shake Tony by the metal-shielded shoulders, his eyes snapped open.

“What—” Tony began to stammer, eyes shifting and refusing to settle on Steve. He seemed to be struggling within the suit. “Come _on_,” Tony groaned, before the suit dissembled and freed his limbs from their metal encasement. Steve jumped back when this happened, but he watched carefully for any injuries on Tony’s body. The black undersuit was short-sleeved and the collar of the shirt was low enough to expose a purplish strip curved across the front of Tony’s throat. Steve’s breath hitched and his mind was reeling. Tony was marked up because of _Steve_. The heat rushing through him because of that realization should not have been so satisfying. Steve wondered if his bites had left marks on Tony’s shoulders as well. Sadly, Tony was not about to undress to show him. Other than the wound on Tony's head, currently obscured by his dark hair, he seemed to be relatively uninjured.

After a minute of tinkering with the torso piece of the suit and talking aloud with JARVIS, the suit then folded in on itself and arranged itself into a carrying case. Only then did Tony turn his attention to Steve.

“I trust Captain America can keep a secret?”

Steve fought back a chuckle. “You bet.”

“Alright. Well, you certainly can’t keep your hands to yourself. My helmet is shredded. I’d’ve been fine if you hadn’t interfered with my armour!”

Steve was flabbergasted at Tony’s outburst. And then, angry.

“And how exactly would you have been _fine_?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at Tony. He’d never glared _down_ at Iron Man before. It was a novel experience, which Steve might have found amusing had he not just been blindsided by _Tony Stark_ being Iron Man.

Tony. Stark.

Tony, who Steve had come to have a soft spot for. An inexplicable urge to hold and care for. He actually _had_ wondered if Tony had followed his note to skip coffee this morning. And Tony _had_, now that Steve ran back their conversation in his head. Tony listened. Tony Stark listened.

“I could have gotten _out _of here. Gotten more intel on what’s around us, but without my HUD I can just go aerial, but not too fast unless I want to muss up my hair, or, y’know, break my neck. And now Hawkeye and Widow will know who I _am_ and Fury is going to—” Steve rolled his eyes and stepped towards Tony’s metal case. Tony tensed. Steve raised his gloved hands to placate him. “What-?”

“Alright… Here’s what we do,” Steve spoke as he walked behind Tony. “You get in your suit, without your helmet. I’m going to give you my cowl. You put it on and get out of here, and the rest of us will clean up here. Classified information is top priority, am I right?” Steve watched Tony’s shoulders slowly relax as he explained the plan. Steve wanted to run his fingers through Tony’s soft hair, it was so tempting, so close.

“Alright. Alright.”

When Tony’s suit was yet again assembled around Tony’s body, Steve removed his cowl and tossed it over Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t peek now,” Steve warned.

Tony pulls the cowl over his head, grumbling about the fit. “Now just head back to the quinjet or the Tower or—”

“Got it, Cap.”

And Iron Man flew off, slightly slower than normal. Steve was pretty certain Tony was bordering neck-breaking speed, but he couldn’t tell him to adjust speed. He returned his attention to the communicator with Hawkeye and Black Widow.

“Alright guys Iron Man has retreated for medical treatment. What’s our status?”

*

Tony flew down to Vancouver where he had his jet ready to return him to New York. On the flight, Tony had time to ruminate.

Cap knew. Which meant it would be just a matter of time for Fury to recognize how unreliable Tony was and kick him off the team. Tony clenched his fists around the leather of Captain America’s cowl. It had some dried blood on the inside, where it had pressed against Tony’s forehead. The infinitely skilled attendant on his jet had cleaned up his wound. “You might need stitches, Mr. Stark, I’ll get you water instead of the usual.” Tony liked her a bit less, then, but put his head in his hands.

Cap knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're GETTING there! See?? Baby steps.
> 
> Anywho. who knew that getting a bachelors degree would take up so much time? I'm hoping to get another chapter out during reading week (like mid-October) but who knows.
> 
> I'm still considering writing the Second Appointment from Steve's POV just as a side-fic, but it's not high priority right now.


	2. Lay in Your Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony stresses out over many things.

Back at the Tower, Tony stepped into his shower with a sigh of relief. Hot water stung on his scalp, but he stood there until the pink water running down his skin turned clear. When he emerged and approached the mirrored wall, Tony froze.

He brought his hands up to touch his shoulders. The skin was slightly raised and flushed with colour from Steve’s teeth last night. Tony’s fingers delicately reached to touch the stripe of purple across his throat, a small hum coming from him unexpectedly. Last night was incredible; Tony hoped to see Steve again.

Then, a terrifying thought arose: Cap _saw_ this. He must have. Tony’s flight undersuit was far from a turtleneck. _Fuck_.

Why hadn’t Cap said anything? He was such a mother hen, he would definitely have demanded Tony go to medical thinking that such immediate bruising was the result of the <strike>crash</strike>, er, emergency landing.

A pang of… not sadness, not yearning, of _something_ hit Tony in his gut. He remembered Steve’s gentle hands when they bathed together. Tony had been floating high on hormones, stomach fluttering with every swipe of the soft cloth as Steve washed with him. It had been so intimate, and it hadn’t even made Tony’s skin crawl. The memory of Steve’s hands touching him in the water – caring and delicate – was in consummate opposition of other memories Tony had of water.

Tony was so tempted to schedule another appointment with Steve, but, as a screen lit up to announce that Pepper had left 15 voicemails after 46 missed calls, Tony thought he had more pressing matters to attend to.

“JARVIS, call Pepper.”

“Audio call, I suspect, Sir?” JARVIS was too sassy for his own good. Tony rolled his eyes as he gargled some mouthwash and provided a visual confirmation (_S-hand nod-nod_, Tony mentally noted). “Connecting to Ms Potts.”

“Tony, where the hell have you been!” Tony dared not to respond to the obvious not-question and spat out into the sink. Pepper continued, “You were supposed to be in a 10:00AM meeting with the Lightman Group, which we have rescheduled three times— no, right, that’s _four_ times now!”

“Okay, the Lightman Group wants tech for _what_ again? Oh right— visual lie detecting. Seriously, those people are so paranoid—”

“You’re _really_ going there right now?”

“No, I’m not, I skipped the meeting.”

“_Tony,_ I swear to god—”

“I’m sorry, Pep, really— I had an unexpected emergency.”

“As opposed to… _expected_ emergencies?”

“… Yes.”

Pepper managed to express her eye-roll with silence. “I expect you down here tomorrow at 9’o’clock sharp.”

Pepper disconnected the call.

Tony sighed. He had hardly expected anything less than a harsh scolding. As he made his way nude to his bedroom, he picked up his phone from his nightstand. He returned to V.P. Escorts’ website, intent on requesting another night with Steve, the escort of Tony’s (wet) dreams.

Tony dropped himself onto his lush sheets, turning his head to press his nose to the pillow that Steve had used last night. He had hoped some of Steve’s scent might have lingered, but Steve had used Tony’s bath products and so his scent was overpowered by artificial aromas.

Tony let his mind wander to the previous night. Steve had been so good to him; held him down, tied him up, talked him into subspace so easily. Tony felt unbelievably relaxed around Steve. Tony had had such an intense orgasm he had passed out, and came to with Steve still inside of him, fucking him hard and _good_ – it had been exhilarating.

Tony let his left hand slip down his bare stomach to his cock, which had been stirring since his thoughts had returned to Steve and his gorgeous body, his gorgeous smile, his beautiful eyes and the way they looked at Tony with adoration and without pity. Steve had _seen_ Tony. The thought of that made him shiver. He had let Steve hold him, guide him, wash him, _take care_ of him. It had been the first time in a long time that someone had gotten that close to Tony.

He opened his eyes to look at his phone again. He still had his V.P. Escorts profile open, ready to request an evening with Steve, or, 72091. Tony absently wondered if Steve did freelance outside of the service. Certainly, a specimen like Steve would not have a hard time raking in some high-paying clients without the fees from the escort service cutting into his earnings.

An uneasiness churned in Tony’s gut when he considered the idea of Steve with another person.

Would Steve care, Tony wondered, that he followed Steve’s note about breakfast that morning? Ugh, Tony was embarrassed just from thinking that. He quickly tapped in an appointment request and tossed his phone somewhere on the bed to push his worries from his mind.

His cock was still hard in his hand. Tony closed his eyes and thought of Steve’s muscled body.

His mouth watered at the thought of Steve’s dick, heavy and hard on his tongue. He imagined Steve keeping him on his knees, mouth open wide for Steve’s pleasure and abuse. _Fuck_. He gave his erection a firm squeeze, not wanting to cream himself at just the thought of being taken as a toy, a thing, something for Steve to just play with at his leisure.

Steve could easily pin Tony down with one hand, have Tony begging.

Tony started stroking himself eagerly then, remembering the look in Steve’s eyes when he was inside Tony, when he was holding him down, and when he was bathing him.

His hand stilled.

Steve had bathed him. The man’s hands had been so gentle and delicate, something Tony would not have expected from a man of Steve’s size. He had been so good to Tony. He had dealt with Tony’s crying snit, too. So embarrassing.

Dread rose in Tony’s chest, sunk down into his gut with uneasiness and nausea. Steve had _seen_ Tony — seen right through his insanity and talked him through it. Tony remembered the feeling of being held in Steve’s strong arms, hushed and comforted, but not stifled. Not infantilized for his tears. Steve had changed the energy to sexual so quickly; Tony had crawled to the bedroom for him.

Tony remembered his hand still on his cock and gave it a gentle stroke. He brought his free hand up to touch his neck, where the bruises from his collar were left. _“Fuck,”_ he remembered Steve’s reaction when he had pulled the leash taut, blocking his own breath in bursts as Steve fucked him for the second time last night.

Tony felt heat collecting inside his gut, his cock throbbing in his hand as his head swam in thoughts of Steve. His hands, his chest, his dominating energy that brought Tony to his knees and made him only want to please Steve. _Fuck_, the way his insides fluttered thinking of how Steve manhandled him. Tony was so close, his breath coming in airy wisps.

Tony flinched when JARVIS suddenly spoke. “The Avengers have returned to the tower, Sir.” Tony dropped his hand, mood ruined. He groaned unhappily as he glanced over towards his bedroom door, open to the rest of his living space.

Captain America’s cowl was still sitting on Tony’s coffee table. Tony should go down to return it to Cap and maybe try to convince him not to tell Fury that Tony’s cover has been blown. Tony would do anything to keep himself in the Avengers.

A fleeting thought of Cap ordering Tony to his knees, “_anything?_”

Tony shook himself and tried to get his thoughts in order. The thought of Cap saying anything remotely suggestive made Tony’s skin crawl. The man was basically a puritan.

Tony managed to drag himself off of his bed and into some clothes decent enough to transport himself a few floors down to the captain’s level. He grabbed the cowl from the coffee table on the way to the elevator.

It was only once he had requested Cap’s floor to JARVIS did Tony begin to panic. He might be able to drop off the cowl if Mr. America hadn’t made his way to his floor yet. “J, is Cap on his floor yet?”

“Indeed, Sir.”

Well, so much for the drop-off idea.

The elevator doors opened into Captain America’s level and Tony stepped out. The décor was relatively untouched from the original layout arranged when Tony had agreed to accommodate the team in Stark Tower. The walls were bare of any personalization; the only evidence that someone had used the space was a pair of dirty boots by the elevator and an easel set up by the center the plate glass windows on the Eastern wall. Tony made out a partially painted rendition of a sunrise on the large canvas perched on the wooden easel.

Tony then realized he was alone in the open concept space of the floor – no sign of the Star Spangled Man. Taking his chance, Tony dropped the cowl on the bare wooden coffee table centered in the living area.

He froze for a moment. The two couches surrounding the table, and the table itself, were all bare – not a blanket, a book, or an abandoned sock in sight. This might not have been a good spot to place an important item; if it were Tony, the cowl would go overlooked for weeks if not months.

Tony’s eyes scanned the apartment and zeroed in on the open bedroom door.

“Hello?” Tony called out, surprising himself with his calm-sounding voice. He took careful steps towards the door, listening for a response.

He peeked through into the room. The queen size bed was neatly made and the room looked tidy and untouched aside from a small picture frame set up on the nightstand. “Captain?” Tony felt strange saying that title outside of his armour, for some reason.

Tony reasoned that it would be acceptable to leave the cowl in the bedroom; it would definitely not be missed that way. He did not want this situation to be stretched out any more than it needed to be. He stepped inside the room and dropped the cowl down onto the bed. Tony stopped again.

Oh god was this weird? Fuck.

Tony looked at the cowl, straightening it up and presenting it more neatly at the middle of the end of the mattress. He had scrubbed away his blood as best as he could, hoping that Cap would notice the effort and give him the benefit of the doubt before reporting Tony to Fury and getting Tony kicked off the team for his negligence.

After rearranging the cowl’s position and folding and unfolding it about five or six times, Tony forced himself to leave it alone.

Tony placed his palm down against the bed. The blankets were soft, a lush thread count, Tony could tell. He could imagine being thrown down against this soft fabric, gripping it in his fists as he was spanked. Or fingered open nice and slow. Hm. Tony wondered if Cap had ever gotten down and dirty in this bed.

Wait.

No.

Tony truly, deeply needed to get laid.

Dirty thoughts about Capsicle? Now that was just a new low. Embarrassing. Tony was not desperate enough to lust after _Winghead_.

He turned and left as quickly as he could to avoid running into Cap on the way to the elevator. Maybe JARVIS would care to explain why Cap was reported to be present in the apartment when he was not. Tony hopped onto the elevator and was about to ask for the workshop when his phone vibrated.

Change of plans for tonight.

* * *

> SUBJECT: APPOINTMENT WITHIN 24 HOURS | Escort Service Reservation Update
> 
> FROM: V.P. Escorts
> 
> TO: Tony Stark
> 
> _Escort Request: _ _72091_
> 
> _Dress Code: [n/a]_
> 
> _Activity Requests: Bathing_ _/Showering,_ _ Biting, Dominance*, Role Play, Sexual Contact*_

> _Sexual Contact: Anal Sex, Anal Toys, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Sexual Fluid Exchange, Somnophilia _

> _Dominance: Asphyxiation, Body Worship, Collars, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Leashes, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Spreader Bars_

> _Rough Sex subject to increased evening fee._
> 
> _Special requests: Overnight Stay_
> 
> **Scheduled: 4/13/2019 9:00pm – 4/14/2019 9:00am**
> 
> **Click here to confirm or cancel your booking.**
> 
> _All service requests are subject to the judgment and final decision of Escort Commissioned, in accordance with the _Sex Workers Protections Act_. Billing disputes must be taken to our Customer Service department. Contact information is listed at the bottom of this email and on our website._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us forget how long this chapter took.  
Time is a construct.  
What even is time?


	3. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go about 10 minutes back in time from previous chapter, but Steve's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than intended.
> 
> Also, mentions of Steve's enhanced senses are inspired by [ this wonderful fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004430)

Steve was accustomed to his enhanced senses; he could comfortably gauge the speed of a teammate’s heart rate, for example, as a first aid measure. Within the Avengers Tower, however, he did not expect his enhancements to come into play. Steve had just removed his boots when he heard the familiar whir of the overpowered elevator make an unfamiliar sound. It was slowing. Slowing to a stop. On his floor.

It had to be Tony.

Steve was not prepared for that— not even close.

He darted into his bedroom and skidded to the floor on the side of the bed out of sight from the door. After a beat, Steve felt ridiculous. He could be mature. He could be brave. He’s Captain America—he could face Tony. He could talk.

“Hello?”

Nope. Fall back.

Steve had been halfway up to standing, when he swiftly rushed through the open door of his bedroom closet. He pulled the door nearly shut, so as not to reveal his position with the squeak of the knob. He dared peer through the slim part and caught sight of Tony stepping carefully into the bedroom. “Captain?”

Steve decided not to think about the certain swirl in his gut that he felt when he heard Tony call him Captain out of the field.

Tony walked up to Steve’s bed and placed something onto the end of the mattress. He could not see what it was from that angle. Tony kept fiddling with it.

After a minute or so, Tony’s hands settled, and he was still. Then, he turned and exited the room. It was only until after Steve heard the elevator doors open and close did Steve dare leave his position in the closet.

Natasha was not going to let him hear the end of this. He texted her immediately.

> _He brought back my cowl. And left._
> 
> _Um. Where were you in all this?_
> 
> _I… was discretely observing from a stealthy position._
> 
> _Uh huh._
> 
> _In the closet._
> 
> _Do you understand the irony?_
> 
> _I’ll Google it._

He approached his bed and picked up the cowl. It seemed to have been cleaned, but a faint remnant of blood could be seen on the inside. Steve’s stomach churned; he hadn’t thought to watch for Tony’s forehead injury. Not to mention those bruises…

Heat rushed to Steve’s cheeks and his cock; a flurry of thoughts and feelings that he could not name at the thought of bruises he left on Tony. _His _bruises on Tony. Was that right? No. He should not be thinking like that. That… That would be too far.

He hummed, though, as he visualized Tony again, imagined what he would look like if Steve did _more_. Intricate ropes wrapped thickly, carefully, over Tony’s wrists, his ankles, fastening them to his thighs. Keeping him stuck but not motionless; just wriggling and squirming while Steve did what he liked—what Tony liked.

Just as he was reaching down towards the zip of his jeans, he felt a vibration from his pocket.

There was an email notification from V.P. Escorts. Tony requested another appointment. Despite Steve’s better instincts, he accepted. Tonight.

After Steve made himself a quick lunch in his kitchenette, instead of over-polishing his shield, he found himself on his bed practicing knots and rope patterns on his own ankles, his own thighs. Images of how Tony would look in these same ropes flashed through Steve’s mind. His dick twitched in his jeans as he thought of how satisfied he would feel to have Tony be at Steve’s mercy, begging for orgasm. Or, begging for not yet another.

Steve dropped the working end of his ropes and brought one hand to cup himself. He closed his eyes and recalled how delicate Tony’s breathing was, how hard and red his cock was, how his eyes were dazed and wet when Steve came inside him for a third time. He inhaled deeply and squeezed himself firmly through his jeans. He hummed and slid his free hand down his left thigh and dipped his fingertips under the rope wrapped around it.

It was wrapped four times, forming a flat wrap to make a comfortable handle. He gripped it tightly, imagining how he could manipulate and pull Tony’s body into position; just the way both men like it.

Steve was becoming more familiar with what he enjoyed in bed with every evening he spent with Tony. He enjoyed holding Tony in place, with his bare hands or with Tony’s leather. He pulled just a bit tighter on his thigh; he would love to have Tony in his ropes.

He would look beautiful tied up, hogtied and put on his knees at the centre of the bed, teetering for balance as Steve plucked at his nipples, whispering taunts, pressing soft kisses onto Tony’s neck while pulling his hair. Tony would lean forward for tender caresses against the will of leather straps and Steve’s fingers in his brown locks. All manner of sensation overwhelming Tony, unfolding him for Steve to enjoy.

Steve wondered if Tony would enjoy having his inner thighs pinched. Wondered what kinds of noises he would make if Steve pinched the soft smooth skin there, lightly covered in soft brown hairs. His skin would flush to a warm pink, Steve bet. He’d love to place his palms over the heated skin, push Tony’s thighs even further apart to hear him yelp and see him squirm to stay in place, then capture the head of Tony’s cock with his mouth, lap it delicately and earnestly first, then gain passion and verve. Tony would come with Steve’s name on his tongue, and his come down Steve’s throat.

Steve moaned as he felt wet heat shoot into his boxers, still in his jeans.

Damn. He certainly had not done _that_ in a while.

He pushed himself up to his feet and pushed off his pants and boxers with a sigh. Looking down at himself, he felt a fresh rush of heat on his cheeks. He had just gotten off thinking about all the different ways to sexually torment Tony Stark.

Steve pressed his open hands against his red cheeks, shaking his head to himself. He shouldn’t be thinking these things. Tony was… Tony was special to him.

He took an atypically long shower, scrubbing himself down to feel fresh again before his appointment with Tony again this evening. Their second consecutive night together.

As he stepped back out to his bedroom, towel wrapped tightly around his hips, Steve picked up his cell phone to look through the request list for tonight. He hummed, scrolling through the items with his thumb, and his other hand clutching his cotton towel.

He exited the email app and closed his eyes for a moment, needing to clear his head.

Steve then recalled the phrase that Natasha pointed out in their text conversation earlier. He opened his web browser and input “in the closet” to the search bar.

Oh. Well. Good to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are able, please stay home as much as you can. We're all in this together.
> 
> [COVID-19 info in ASL](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvrp9iOILTQatwnqm61jqFrsfUB4RKh6J) from CDC, and [prevention information in English and French](https://www.canada.ca/en/public-health/services/diseases/2019-novel-coronavirus-infection/prevention-risks.html?topic=tilelink) from the government of Canada website


End file.
